Большая курица/Галерея
Открывающая тема Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.71.30 PM.png Comic Con Preview Cast.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.72.30 PM.png Первый сезон Star Comes to Earth S1e1 many enemies appear.png S1e1 the attack begins.png S1e1 marco and star are hit.png S1e1 monsters prepare to attack the two.png S1e1 marco and star recover.png S1e1 monsters prepare for the spell.png S1e1 all monsters are down.png S1e1 ludo calls his monsters.png S1e1 opening the portal.png S1e1 monsters continue walking through the portal.png S1e1 buff frog walks through the portal.png Match Maker S1E3 Marco vs Ludo's minions.png S1E3 Ludo's minions are SO scared.png S1E3 Chicken minion attacks Marco.png S1E3 Chicken minion pecking Marco.png S1E3 Marco kicks chicken minion in the jaw.png S1E3 Marco standing over chicken minion.png S1E3 Emmitt appears behind Marco.png S1E3 Emmitt returns to the fight.png S1E3 Ludo's minions shuffle away in pain.png Cheer Up, Star S1E7 Star rainbow blasts Big Chicken.png Quest Buy S1E8 Ludo "we're not getting that".png S1E8 Ludo and his minions appear.png S1E8 Star and Marco vs. Ludo and minions.png S1E8 Ludo "what aisle is this?".png S1E8 Ludo "get me that wand!".png S1E8 Ludo and minions enter the elevator.png S1E8 Slug customer slithers to the elevator.png S1E8 Ludo frightened.png S1E8 Slug customer towers over Ludo.png S1E8 Slug customer squeezes into elevator.png S1E8 Ludo and minions stuck to slug's back.png Big Chicken steps on clerk S1E8.png S1E8 Big Chicken dodging smashing walls.png S1E8 Big Chicken smushed between smashing walls.png S1E8 Big Chicken collapses backward.png S1E8 Star running past Ludo.png S1E8 Ludo "there she is!".png S1E8 Frill-neck minion and Big Chicken corner Star.png S1E8 Star nearly loses her wand.png S1E8 Frill-neck minion and Big Chicken about to pounce.png S1E8 Shopping cart stops in front of frill-neck minion.png S1E8 Minotaur woman eyeing frill-neck minion.png S1E8 Minotaur woman thinks Ludo's minion is for sale.png S1E8 Big Chicken attacking Star.png S1E8 Big Chicken aims its rear at Star.png S1E8 Star trips over shopping cart.png S1E8 Star on the ground again.png S1E8 Big Chicken aiming its rear again.png S1E8 Big Chicken swoops down on Star.png S1E8 Star catches Big Chicken under cart.png S1E8 Star kicks lobster minion.png S1E8 Quest Buy aisles are a mess.png Brittney's Party S1E10 Ludo and monsters corner Star and Marco.png S1E10 Ludo and his army attack.png S1E10 Brittney 'what is going on here'.png S1E10 Ludo attacks.png S1E10 Three-eyed potato baby growling.png S1E10 Ludo 'It's a great plan! Shut up!'.png S1E10 Ludo orders his army to attack.png S1E10 Monsters roaring at Star.png S1E10 Star fighting Deer Beard.png S1E10 Deer Beard flying backward.png S1E10 Deer Beard flies over the bus.png S1E10 Star fighting Ludo's monsters on the bus.png S1E10 Star elbows two-headed monster in the face.png S1E10 Star dodging Buff Frog's punch.png S1E10 Big Chicken tries to pounce on Star.png S1E10 Bearicorn and Big Chicken surround Star.png S1E10 Star overwhelmed.png S1E10 Star headbutts Bearicorn.png S1E10 Ludo's army come out in pain.png Fortune Cookies S1E16 Star and Marco fighting monsters.png S1E16 Marco sees line of monsters.png S1E16 Marco 'double or nothing'.png S1E16 Line of monsters falls over.png S1E16 Star and Marco victorious.png S1E16 Marco suggests Chinese food.png S1E16 Star excited about Chinese food.png S1E16 Ludo under Three-eyed Potato Baby.png S1E16 Monsters in the break room 2.png S1E16 Ludo's monsters dance-battle.png S1E16 Two-headed monster dance-battling.png S1E16 Frill-neck and two-headed monsters compete.png S1E16 Frill-neck monster bumps into other monsters.png S1E16 Bearicorn shoving frill-neck monster.png S1E16 Monsters come out of hiding.png S1E16 Big Chicken attacks Marco.png S1E16 Monsters chasing Marco.png S1E16 Marco kicking Big Chicken.png S1E16 Monsters crowding around Star.png S1E16 Toffee about to get the wand.png Marco Grows a Beard S1E23 Toffee "it's inside the house".png S1E23 Toffee, Ludo, and monster army.png S1E23 Monsters outside the hair-covered house.png S1E23 Ludo "we should come back another time".png S1E23 Monsters smiling at Ludo.png S1E23 Ludo "fine".png S1E23 Ludo climbing on Big Chicken.png S1E23 Ludo tells Three-eyed Potato Baby to hurry up.png S1E23 Ludo and Big Chicken.jpg S1E23 Toffee and monsters angry with Ludo.png Второй сезон On the Job S2E12 Mobile of Ludo's army.png Постеры QB Evonfreeman.JPG Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи